


Starbucks Stop

by imnotpoeticanymore



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Coffee, M/M, Starbucks, cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7737451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotpoeticanymore/pseuds/imnotpoeticanymore





	Starbucks Stop

“Coffee!” Ian chanted from the passenger seat of the borrowed truck. He was on a small road trip with Mickey. They were about 10 hours in and even though Mickey begged Ian to go to sleep so he could drive in silence, Ian refused. He was convinced that if he fell asleep something terrible would happen and Mickey would crash the car and they would die. He was paranoid that way. Mickey tried to act annoyed by it but he secretly appreciated it because it would really suck to crash and die in a fiery car explosion. So he accepted Ian’s request for coffee and pulled off onto the next exit. 

“Starbucks,” Mickey sighed quietly though Ian didn’t notice. 

They pulled into the deserted drive through and sat for a minute debating. 

“Order whenever you’re ready!” A perky voice said. ‘How anyone can be perky at 6 in the morning is beyond me,’ Mickey thought to himself.

“Large black coffee.” Ian whispered his order to Mickey who repeated it to the barista, though he changed the word large to venti which earned a giggle from his passenger.

“Is that all?” The voice on the other end asked.

“No, we also need a venti soy gluten free mocha latte with extra foam, please.” Mickey says. Ian just stares at him, wide-eyed.

“What? I know what I fucking like, okay?” Mickey snaps back and pulls around to the next window after getting the total from the barista. Ian shakes his head slightly laughing to himself.

“You are so fucking gay.” Ian continues laughing until Mickey lightly socks in him in the arm. He pays the lady and get their two drinks. He hands Ian’s to him and takes a swig of his own. They both curse as they burn their tongues and then laugh.

“Hey, let me try your mocha soy thing!” Ian asks reaching for it. Mickey sighs and hands it over watching Ian’s face for a reaction.

“Oh my god that is actually really good.” Ian says straight faced. 

“I know, fucker, that’s why I ordered it.” Mickey says reaching over to grab his drink back.

“No, I like it, I am going to keep it.” Ian says taking another swig. Mickey contemplates fighting him for it but decides it is best to keep Ian happy and to keep driving. 

“Alright this time, but we are having a duel when we get to the hotel.” Mickey threatens.

“I am so down for that. Get ready to lose, sucker!” Ian says as he leans over to give Mickey a kiss on the cheek.

“You’re the only one going down later, tough guy.” Mickey says with a wink. The boys banter and laugh as the sun rises and they just keep on driving.


End file.
